My Secret
by Arikishi.Cloud
Summary: I have a secret that can never be known. If not, it will ruin everything. I did not want to loose him but how much more can my heart take. I love you Don Flack! But you will never be mine. Maybe 1 day? Maybe never?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**AN: This is my fourth times at attempting a Don/Oc Fanfic. I really hope that you all like it. I was actually planning to give up on writing one ever again when I was watching television and a new idea hit me. I am really sorry if Don or any of the characters are out of characters. If they are do tell me. I really hope that you all will like this story better. Thank you.**

I have a secret that I can never tell. Ever! If it ever went out, I would loose my best friend. It was as simple as that. What is this secret you ask? Well I am in love with someone that I can never be with. I am in love with my best friend from childhood. The two of us have gone through thick and thin with each other; we were always in the same school and in the same class. The only time we went our separate ways was when he went to the Police academy after High school and I went ahead to pursue my career of becoming a vet.

Even then, we still met up whenever we had the time, I met all of his friends and he met all of mine. It has already been eighteen years since we first met when we were five. Seven years since I realized that I loved my best friend. Seven years since I knew that the two of us were never possible. I was his best friend but I was not his type. It was as simple as the counting from 1 to 10.

Today was the time for our annual Friday night gathering at Sullivan's, his favorite bar. I had finished my shift at the Central Park Zoo early and was the first to be at our usual booth.

"Why am I such a coward?" I sighed to myself, staring at my half empty cup of coffee.

"Who's a coward?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw the one and only cause for my dilemma slide into the booth across from me. I could feel my heart skip a beat as my best friend in the whole world and crush, Donald 'Don' Flack Junior looked at me with a grin across his dimpled face.

"You. Why are you such a coward dear Donnie, I will never know why?" I teased, immediately. It was a reflex that I had managed to develop over the past seven years.

"Hey! What did I do Dru?" Don exclaimed.

"You told your mum that the only reason why you did not go back for last Sunday's monthly dinner was because you had to accompany me to the Zoo's function. When you actually went clubbing with your friends!" I answered, " You are such a scary cat when it comes to your mother's anger."

"Come on Dru, you have seen my dear oh Mum when she's angry. You know how scary she can be. Remember when she caught the two of us when we plucked and ate all of her blueberries from the blueberry bush when we were six?" Don replied.

"We know. She chased the two of you with the broom around the yard." A gruff voice cut in.

"You are forgetting the fact that the two of them also did not dare to eat another blueberry for the rest of the summer." Another voice added. Don and I turned to see our friends slide into the booth with us.

"Danno, Doc! It is not nice to interrupt!" I mock glared.

"Please, we practically know it already by heart." Danny snorted.

"I'm sorry Dru but we have heard that story one too many times." Doctor Sheldon Hawkes smiled at me.

"You know, I have not heard this particular story from the Adventures of Don and Drusilla." Lindsey Monroe, sorry I mean Messer, asked.

"I have known them longer than you Linds but I have also not heard this story before." Stella Bonnessera added, looking at us with interest.

"Long story short. It was her fault!" Don shouted, pointing his finger at me.

"What the heck! What me! You were the one that challenged me to see who could eat the most berries!" I yelled back. Somewhere inside me, I felt really happy that he was back to being the loveable, idiot that I knew and loved. Two years ago, I had to once again suffer heartbreak as Don dated some long-legged pretty girl. What was her name? Oh yea Jasmine. **(AN: Random name.)**

She was some high society socialite who dumped him after almost a year of dating for some rich dude. The idiot was devastated and went ahead to get himself wasted before crashing on my couch in the middle of the night. I then had to spend the about eight months to get him back on his stupid feet and totally over the little bitch.

_**Flash Back**_

"_**What!" I growled, wrenching open the door. Could you blame me, it was bloody three in the morning. Donald Flack Junior you better have a good reason to be ringing my doorbell at this godly hour! How did I know that it was Don? Well, in all my life, I only knew one person who ever did that and that was Don. He did it for random stuff.**_

_**However, when I saw my secret love of my life standing in my doorway with a crushed look on his face, all thoughts of murder was lost.**_

"_**Donnie, what's wrong?" I asked softly, stepping aside so that he could enter. He stumbled past me and I caught the sharp smell of alcohol. **_

"_**She dumped me Dru. Jas dumped me!" Don raised his voice as he slumped down on my couch.**_

"_**What? She dumped you why?" I asked, I mean I had seen the way Don treated her. The bloke loved her! Okay I will admit, that there was a party in my head when I heard that but being the kind and concerned friend I ignored it.**_

"_**She said she was not happy with me and was happier with Steve Herson." Don spat out acidly. Ouch! What a money Grubber, Steve Herson was one of the richest Bachelor in New York. **_**(AN: No offense) Don's salary and my salary were peanuts next to that guy's.**

"**I'm sorry to hear that." I said softly, giving him a hug. It was always like that from young. I will hug him when he was upset and he will let it all out. I could already feel my oversized sleeping shirt getting wet as his frame shook.**

**We remained in that position for another good five minutes before I realized that he had fallen asleep. I unwrapped my hand from him and laid him down on the couch. I went back to my room to grab a spare blanket so that he would not get a cold. Non-surprisingly, my six months old Husky, Jagger was in deep slumber. Some guard dog right? **

**After tucking Don in, I sat back and stared at the tear stained face of the man I secretly loved. I should be happy that he was single again but I did not. I wanted to do anything and everything to never see this face of his again. Even it meant that I had to hand him over to some money-faced bitch then so be it. I sat there staring at the one man I could never call mine before heading off to my own bed.**

Eight months is a long time right? People say that Don is a playboy but I knew that deep down he was a hopeless romantic that loved someone whole-heartedly. Unfortunately, that person will never be me.

"Well, who was the one that said that she was bored!" Don pointed out.

"I was six! I got bored very easily!" I exclaimed, "You also complained that you was bored too!" Don was going when we were interrupted by a cough.

"As much as this is very entertaining, I believe we are all hungry. How about we order before continuing this lovers' quarrel." Mac Taylor smiled, motioning for a waiter to bring the menus over.

I tried very hard not to blush when Mac said lovers but still ended up flushing like a freaking ripe tomato.

"Yea right. Like we would ever be lovers. Come on Mac, what Dru and I have is special. We will always be best friends. Right Dru?" Don laughed. Geez, did you really have to spoil the whole thing by adding the ' always be friends' part. I felt hurt but I cannot show it and end up spoiling our friendship.

"Yea." I answered, opening up my menu, to hide the sad smile that was threatening to appear on my face. We spent the next five minutes deciding what to eat.

"Give me a rib-eye, medium rare. Oh and a chef's salad." Don ordered. Now that set of my 'Don' alarms. He, I am willing to bet my life, never ever ate his vegetables. Well willingly, he only ate it when his mum forced him to.

"Are you sick Donnie? Eating icky greens willingly." I asked, quoting his famous phrase from childhood.

"Oh Shut up! It's not for me. It's for Jasmine." He glared. I felt my heart stop when I heard the name. Jasmine! I thought they broke up? My throat felt dry, should I voice out my question. Fortunately, Danny beat me to it.

"Jasmine? I thought you two broke up a year ago?" he asked. Yea my sentiments too.

"I ran into her last week and she said that she was sorry and wanted to get back together." Don explained, grinning. I felt my heart rip slightly.

"Oh yea. I asked her to join us today. Jas! Over here." Don shouted, raising a hand. I looked on in dread as Jasmine Corwell, made her way over to us in her little black dress and high heels.

"Hey Donnie." She greeted, kissing him on his lips. There and then, I felt my already fragile heart shatter into pieces once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Here is chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy.**

Dinner was a torture to sit through; my appetite killed itself as I had to watch Don and Jasmine flirted the whole night. I barely touched my own meal, trying very hard to not throw my knife across the table when I saw Jasmine feed Don some of her salad. What a jerk.

"Hey Dru. I'm sorry but I'm sending Jas home. Can you take a cab home? I'll pay" Don said as he and Jasmine got up from the table.

"Huh? What?" I asked, looking up from my cup of coffee.

"I'm sending Jas home so I was wondering if it is alright if you took a cab home. I'll pay." Don said once again. I felt my hurt and anger build. Hurt that he was just throwing me aside now that he had his precious Jasmine back and angry that he thought that I could not pay for my cab.

"No Prob Donnie. It's alright, I'm a big girl." I said, smiling. Oh why oh why was I such a pushover when it came to Don?

"Great. Well guys, I'll see you all tomorrow." Don waved, leaving with Jasmine leading the way.

"Well. Linds and I better go pick Lucy back from her sitter and catch some sleep." Danny said, getting up.

'Yea. Bye." Lindsey agreed with her husband, also getting up. Mac, Sheldon, Stella and I waved them off before sitting back and enjoying the peace and quiet.

'So what was the blueberries story all about?" Stella asked suddenly.

'You have been waiting all dinner to ask me it haven't you." I grinned and she smiled sheepishly.

"Alright. Here is what happened…" I started, feeling better as the happy memories of my childhood with Don came rushing back. Stella, Sheldon and even Mac were laughing by the time I was done.

"You two had to be the terrors of the neighborhood as children." Mac said.

"Haha. That we were." I replied.

"Thanks for sharing but I will be heading home now for some sleep." Stella interrupted, getting up.

"I'll walk you out. I'm going to head home too." Mac offered, picking up his coat.

"I think we should all be going home for some sleep." Sheldon quipped.

"I thought you were going to be good company Doc. Oh well." I sighed, getting ready to leave as well. We all walked out of the bar and went our separate ways.

"See you all." Sheldon and I waved to Stella and Mac when we parted ways.

The two of us walked along the streets that never slept, conversing about a recent medical finding when suddenly Sheldon dropped a bomb on me.

"You like Flack don't you Dru."He said.

"What! No. No. No." I immediately replied.

"I am a detective as well as a doctor you know." He pointed out, grinning at me.

"I….I… I.." I stammered, feeling my face becoming very flushed. Sheldon just raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh..okay… I like Don." I confessed, looking everywhere but at him.

"I know." He replied.

"How? How did you find out? I have been hiding it." I shouted, causing a few passers-bys to stare at the two of us.

"Like I said. I am a detective." Sheldon answered.

"Does the whole team know?" I asked, dreading to know the answer.

"Yup." He replied.

"Perfect! Just Perfect! The whole world knows except the one person that I want to know!" I growled.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Sheldon questioned, " That solves everything."

"Are you INSANE Sheldon!" I yelled, " Look at the women around him! Look at Jasmine! She is beautiful, rich and everything that I am not!"

"Why put yourself down like that?" he asked.

"Geez… I don't know. Maybe it is the fact I know that I am not the kind of woman that deserves someone like Don!" I exclaimed, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Dru… You are beautiful like her as well.." Sheldon comforted but I did not want to hear it anymore. I have been hurt enough tonight and he was just making it worst.

"I'm sorry Sheldon. I don't think I will be taking the sub home anymore. Night." I quickly interrupted him and flagged a taxi.

"Dru..Night." Sheldon wished but I did not hear him as I climbed into the cab and shut the door.

I opened the door to my apartment and was immediately attacked by a muscular wall of fur.

'Hunter! Did you miss mummy?" I greeted, kissing my husky on the nose as he licked my face.

"You are the only one that loves mummy aren't you." I cooed at him and he barked.

"Alright. I am going to take a bath than we can cuddle and sleep. How does that sound?" I asked.

"I think that it sounds dreadfully disturbing." A male voice suddenly cut in.

"And who asked you to intrude on our special moment." I asked, turning to see my fellow roommate, Jephrimal 'Jeph' Dante lazing on the couch in just a pair of boxers.

"And who is the one that is back late when her curfew is at 11." He answered.

"Hey! I'm old enough to not need a curfew!" I replied.

"David does not seem to think so." Jeph said, while sitting up.

"You're not going to tell on me are you?" I pleaded, wrapping my arms around him. David is my elder cousin by five years and he was really protective of me, along with all the other cousins as I was the youngest and the only female grandchild.

"Make me breakfast and do my laundry for a week." He stated.

"Deal!" I exclaimed, getting up and resuming my way to my room, motioning for Hunter to follow. Now let me explain, I have six elder cousins, all male so as the only female, I have been spoilt by all of them. After my parents died in a car crash when I was a two and a half years old, I stayed together with fourth Uncle, aunt, David and Andrew, who is three years older than me.

Jeph is one of David's bros and is the one that he trusts the most with my safety. David is in a small time band that is always travelling so he is not home most of the time. Andrew is still living with my aunt and uncle back home at San Francisco. I have known Jeph for a very long time and the two of us have the same passion and work at the Central Park Zoo together though he is the curator of the Big Cats section while I work as an assistant vet at the zoo's clinic.

Jeph has been there for me more than any of my cousins and knows all about my feelings for Don and tells me that I should just give up after so many years and move on. Maybe he is right? However, feelings are not just something that you can erase, it takes time. Plus with Don being my best friend, it is not like I can just suddenly cut all contact with him! Urgh! What a hole I have dug for myself.


	3. Note: Not a chapter

**Reason for long absence**

Hi, here. I am so sorry that I have not been updating for about a month or so already. School has been hell for the rest of the second term, it was all tests and more tests! Plus there was a lab report, a psychology of creativity presentation, two other projects and a practical exam for animal care and management.

The whole thing lasted until the very last week of school and then it was study week and the exams! Thank god that is all over for now… yea, semester 2.2 is going to worse. Sigh…

Oh, during my practical exam, I was asked to tie a makeshift muzzle on a stuffed dog and the dog's head was so heavy that I accidently dropped it on to the table…. It was so loud! ! The examiner stared at me so I quickly patted the dog on its head an apologized. Talk about embarrassment. Hope he did not minus marks!

YAY! Exams are Over! I am fairly happy with what I have done for all my subjects except of Fundamentals of Pathology… it was a self study subject and I had no clue what to do! So, I went into the exams like a sotong and sad to say that I am sure that I have already lost 30 marks. Let's just hope that the other 70marks are secured or else I will have to go for supplementary paper! NO! any results come about in 2 weeks time… sigh….

Anyway…. on another note. I have roughly 2 months break! YAY! So I can continue to write! So here is what the plan is going to be:

1. Continue Raptor and I

2. Rewrite No harm in reading a book **(I dug myself into a pit…. Stuck….)**

3. Rewrite Ninja in the big apple

4. Start 'Don Flack: Raising a 1 year old'

5. Maybe continue My secret **(Writing this brings back bad memories… )**

6. Exercice! **(Sch food is way too delicious! Put on weight… but had a fun time doing it… Hehehe)**

7. Work? **(I am kind of out of job….. )**

8. Hang out with my ex Carl's Jr colleagues **(Oh…. I miss them!)**

9. See what else comes up…


End file.
